The present invention relates to lower member fixing methods useful for fixing to a support member a plurality of lower members each having at least one reference bore for installing an upper member.
The terms xe2x80x9cupper memberxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clower memberxe2x80x9d as used herein refer respectively to a member away from the support member and a member closer to the support member.
For example, fluid control apparatus for use in semiconductor manufacturing equipment are assembled by fixing a plurality of couplings (lower members) to a base plate (support member) and fixing a functional member (upper member) such as an on-off valve or massflow controller, as positioned on these couplings, to the couplings.
For use in assembling the fluid control apparatus, the base plate is formed with threaded bores, the couplings are each formed with insertion holes for inserting therethrough coupling fixing bolts to be screwed into threaded bores of the base plate and with threaded bores for functional member attaching bolts, and the functional member is formed with insertion holes for the functional member attaching bolts. When the couplings are fixed to the base plate by the coupling member fixing bolts, the functional member attaching bolts can be readily screwed into the respective threaded bores of the couplings, with the joints between the functional member and the couplings sealed off.
However, since play is provided inside the bolt insertion hole of the coupling around the coupling fixing bolt, the interval between the threaded bores of adjacent couplings is likely to vary by an amount corresponding to the play. The conventional method therefore has the problem that the bolt insertion holes of the functional member are not always in register with the corresponding threaded bores of the couplings in installing the functional member on the couplings, presenting difficulty in attaching the functional member to the couplings.
Furthermore, the fluid channel of the coupling will not be in alignment with the corresponding fluid channel of the functional member as specified, entailing the problem of impaired sealing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lower member fixing method permitting an upper member to be reliably attached to lower members fluid-tightly in the case where each of the lower members and the upper member has a fluid channel, such that a valve or the like (upper member) can be readily attached to couplings (lower members) as fixed.
In fixing a plurality of lower members to a support member by screw members, each of the lower members being formed in an upper surface thereof with at least one bore serving as a reference for attaching an upper member, the present invention according to claim 1 provides a lower member fixing method for use in fixing at least two lower members among the plurality of lower members so that the reference bores thereof are arranged side by side as spaced apart by a predetermined interval, the method being characterized by using a spacing jig formed on a bottom surface thereof with projections arranged side by side at a spacing equal to the predetermined interval between the reference bores, and fixing the lower members by tightening up screw members with the projections of the spacing jig fitted in the respective reference bores of the lower members.
In fixing a plurality of lower members to a support member by screw members, each of the lower members being formed in an upper surface thereof with at least one bore serving as a reference for attaching an upper member, the invention according to claim 2 provides a lower member fixing method for use in fixing unfixed one of the lower members to the support member having fixed thereto a specified number of lower members so that the reference bores of the unfixed lower member and the fixed lower member adjacent thereto are arranged side by side as spaced apart by a predetermined interval, the method being characterized by using a spacing jig formed on a bottom surface thereof with projections arranged side by side at a spacing equal to the predetermined interval between the reference bores, and fixing the unfixed lower member by tightening up screw members with the projections of the spacing jig fitted in the respective reference bores of the unfixed lower member and the fixed lower member adjacent thereto.
According to the invention as defined in claims 1 and 2, the reference bore is, for example, an upper member fixing threaded bore formed in the lower member and corresponding to a bolt insertion hole formed in the upper member. In the case where the lower member and the upper member have respective fluid channels to be held in communication with each other, the reference bore may be an opening of the fluid channel.
The reference bores of the lower members are spaced at the predetermined interval by the fixing method of the invention according to claims 1 and 2, so that in attaching the upper member, the corresponding bores of the upper member and the lower member, such as a bolt insertion hole of the upper member and a threaded bore of the lower member, can be reliably held in register, consequently facilitating installation of the upper member on the lower members as fixed in position. Further in the case where the lower member and the upper member each have a fluid channel, the fluid channel of the lower member can be aligned with the fluid channel of the upper member as specified, consequently ensuring sealing.
For example in the case where there are four lower members, it is possible to fix three lower members by the method of the invention as defined in claim 1 and to fix the remaining lower member by the method of the invention according to claim 2, or to fix two lower members by the method of the invention as defined in claim 1, to fix the third lower member by the method of the invention according to claim 2 and to fix the fourth lower member also by the method of the invention according to claim 2.
In fixing a plurality of lower members to a support member by screw members, each of the lower members being formed in each of front and rear portions of an upper surface thereof with at least one bore serving as a reference for attaching an upper member, the invention according to claim 3 provides a lower member fixing method for use in fixing at least two lower members among the plurality of lower members so that the reference bores thereof are arranged side by side as spaced apart by a predetermined interval, the method being characterized by using two spacing jigs formed on a bottom surface thereof with projections arranged side by side at a spacing equal to the predetermined interval between the reference bores, and fixing the lower members by tightening up screw members, with the projections of the first of the spacing jigs fitted in the respective front reference bores of the lower members and with the projections of the second of the spacing jigs fitted in the respective rear reference bores of the lower members.
In fixing a plurality of lower members to a support member by screw members, each of the lower members being formed in each of front and rear portions of an upper surface thereof with at least one bore serving as a reference for attaching an upper member, the invention according to claim 4 provides a lower member fixing method for use in fixing unfixed one of the lower members to the support member having fixed thereto a specified number of lower members so that the reference bores of the unfixed lower member and the fixed lower member adjacent thereto are arranged side by side as spaced apart by a predetermined interval, the method being characterized by fixing the unfixed lower member by tightening up the screw members therefor, with projections of a first spacing jig fitted in the respective front reference bores of the unfixed lower member and the fixed lower member adjacent thereto and with projections of a second spacing jig fitted in the respective rear reference bores of the unfixed and fixed lower members.
According to the invention as defined in claims 3 and 3, the reference bore is preferably an upper member fixing threaded bore formed in the lower member and corresponding to a bolt insertion hole formed in the upper member.
The reference bores of the lower members are spaced at the predetermined interval by the two spacing jigs according to the fixing method of the invention as defined in claims 3 and 4, so that the corresponding bores of the upper member and the lower member, such as a bolt insertion hole of the upper member and a threaded bore of the lower member, can be reliably held in register, consequently facilitating installation of the upper member on the lower members as fixed in position. Further in the case where the lower member and the upper member each have a fluid channel, the fluid channel of the lower member can be aligned with the fluid channel of the upper member as specified, consequently ensuring sealing.
For example in the case where there are four lower members, it is possible to fix three lower members by the method of the invention as defined in claim 3 and to fix the remaining lower member by the method of the invention according to claim 4, or to fix two lower members by the method of the invention as defined in claim 3, to fix the third lower member by the method of the invention according to claim 4 and to fix the fourth lower member also by the method of the invention according to claim 4.
According to the invention as defined in claim 5, the fixing method is characterized in that with the projections of the first and second spacing jigs fitted in the respective reference bores of the lower members, adjustment is made to position lines through the projections of the respective first and second spacing jigs at right angles with a line through the pair of front and rear corresponding projections of the two spacing jigs. In the case where at least one bore serving as a reference in installing the upper member is formed in each of the front and rear portions of the upper surface of each lower member, that is, when reference bores are formed in two adjacent lower members so as to be positioned at the respective corners of a rectangle or square, the present method not only adjusts the interval between the reference bores but also adjusts the bores to an arrangement having right angles, consequently assuring that the reference bores in the adjacent lower members are positioned at the respective corners of a rectangle or square (not of a parallelogram). This greatly facilitates installation of the upper member on the lower members as fixed in position, ensuring more effective sealing.
According to the invention as defined in claim 5, it is desired that each of the spacing jigs comprise an approximately rectangular parallelepipedal body, and that the adjustment be made by fitting a right angle holding jig around the bodies of the two spacing jigs, the right angle holding jig being in the form of a rectangular frame and having inner side faces positionable respectively in contact with a front side face of the first spacing jig, a rear side face of the second spacing jig, and left and right side faces of the two spacing jigs. The body of each spacing jig and the right angle holding jig can be modified variously in shape, whereas if the spacing jig has an approximately rectangular parallelepipedal body, with the right angle holding jig made in the form of a rectangular frame, the adjustment can be made with greater ease and reliably.
With the method as defined in any one of claims 1 to 5, it is desired that each screw member be screwed into the corresponding threaded bore of the support member about one turn to temporarily hold each lower member to the support member to an extent not to permit removal thereof, before the projections of the spacing jig are fitted in the reference bores of the lower members. The spacing jig projections are then fittable in the reference bores of the lower members easily.
The invention as defined in claim 7 provides a spacing jig for use in a method according to any one of claims 1 to 5 which jig is formed on a bottom face thereof with the projections arranged side by side at a spacing equal to the predetermined interval between the reference bores of the lower members.
Preferably, the body of the spacing jig is in the form of a plate or rectangular parallelepiped. To render the jig easy to use, the body preferably has a rodlike handle.
According to the invention as defined in claim 8, there is provided a right angle holding jig for use in a method according to claim 6 which jig is in the form of a rectangular frame and having inner side faces positionable respectively in contact with the front side face of the first spacing jig, the rear side face of the second spacing jig, and the left and right side faces of the two spacing jigs.